The Suite Life of Kurt Hummel
by TurtleFreeway
Summary: Kurt has just moved to New York following his dads promotion. But living in such a posh hotel...what will he get up to? KurtxBlaine KLAINE
1. Prologue

**A/N – Just a taster of what's to come. Most probably won't be written in diary form just to let you know but Blaine and others will be introduced next chapter. Based on Eloise and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything:)**

Ok here goes...dear diary?...that just sounds strange; um can I call you...Drew? Omg, of course I can call you Drew, it's my diary!

Anyway, yes I am writing a diary to document my new life in New York. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm 14 years old. I am a self-confessed fashionista and if I see you sporting an ugly bookmark I will force you to change it (Have I gone crazy? Hmm…let's just roll with it). I used to live in Lima, Ohio but when my Dad got the offer of taking 'Burt Hummel Tire's and Lube' national, the first city we decided to branch out to was New York. I've always wanted to come here ever since I saw my first Broadway musical on DVD, Wicked. Performing is my life, at McKinley, my old school; I was in the Glee club. One day I hope to live in NYC, singing and acting on stage every night. Until then, I'll have to stick it out at high school, working part time at the shop for my dad.

Have you ever been to New York? Well, of course you haven't you were made in China and then shipped straight to Lima...but the point is, if you'd been you would know that New York is a large place with an even larger, more demanding population. Space is short and buildings are already sky rocketing to allow for even more people. This means that when Dad and I were looking for an apartment or house to rent while we stayed, nowhere was available. Everything was too big, or two small or too far away. We're not that fussed about where we stay but some of the offers we received were ridiculous, do we look like the kind of people who can afford an 18 bedroom penthouse? And even more, do we look like the kind of people who can't afford anything more than a 1 bedroom, no bathroom or kitchen, basement?

Despite our difficulties in finding a place to live, we did, eventually, find somewhere. It's not the conventional option and I still can't quite believe it now, but the Hummel's are living on the 200th floor of the PLAZA HOTEL! Sorry for that little loss of control there but, honestly this is like a dream - and precisely why I am telling my tale to you. Stick with me diary, Kurt Hummel is going to have a pretty good year...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N – Thanks for all the alerts so soon:) **

**RyanReta – Let's hope so ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Hi Drew (Still sounds strange...),

So it's Monday and I've just finished unpacking all of our boxes. We haven't brought much with us in terms of furniture because all of the rooms are already fitted out and don't have much room otherwise. I have had though, to throw out some of last season's outfits because the wardrobes here aren't accustomed to catering for more than a weeks' worth of clothing as they usually only house holiday makers and businessmen and consequently have the capacity of a postage stamp. The Plaza, nevertheless, is amazing. It has over 300 floors all beautifully decorated, a large swimming pool, state of the art gym, Starbucks style coffee shop, Pizzeria restaurant, beauty salon and ballroom all open 24hours a day. It's weird that they would be open during the night but being so popular with tourists they have to provide for people waking up for flights in the early hours of the morning - strange, huh? The lobby is the best though! The green patterned carpets and bright gold handrails make the whole place seem even grander. Mr Figgin's, the manager, welcomed us on arrival

"Ah, you must be the Hummel's," A strong Indian voice greeted us.

"Yeah, that's right," My father replied.

"I am Mr Figgin's, manager of the Plaza," He said, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Burt and Kurt Hummel," Smiling as he returned the gesture.

"I am aware of your situation however you aren't the only ones living here on a permanent basis. Several other families with children of a similar age also stay here and attend the on-site school," Mr Figgin's explained as he took a key off the large board behind him which housed hundreds of identical ones.

"Oh that's great; Kurt will be able to make some friends then,"

"Definitely! Here is your key, you are in Room 296," Snapping his fingers at a nearby bellboy, "and William here will show you to your room. We hope you enjoy your stay!"

Mr Figgin's seems a bit dodgy, don't ask why but I just have this weird feeling. William though is great, we talked on the elevator.

"So Kurt," He began as the lift began to ascend, "Will you be attending school here?"

"Yes and I can't wait," I gushed, the excitement evident in my voice.

"Whoa, people don't usually get excited about having to learn and listen to teachers drone on for 8 hours," He teased.

"Well, it's not particularly the work aspect I am happy about; I read online this place has a Glee club, The Warblers?"

"Oh right, yes they are very good, can you sing?"

"I'm alright,"

"Great, well I shall have to set you an audition up then, yes?"

"Wait, do you run it?"

"There's more to Will Schuester than a green Plaza cap and muscles from carrying all these bags," He proclaimed mysteriously, hopping out of the escalator and walking down the hall.

Sorry, I'll have to stop here; Dad's calling me for dinner,

See you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – Here's the next instalment, slightly longer you might notice;) You might also notice a few mistakes but I haven't got a Beta so you'll have to forgive me, I tried my best! A plot line will soon be introduced, don't worry – I'm getting there! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2:)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Drew! (It's definitely growing on me;)

I'm writing this under the bed sheets of my Queen sized bed, just to let you know, and not that I'm complaining or anything, because quite frankly this is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on but, why would someone need such a humongous bed? In fact everything in this room seems to be completely oversized. The coffee mugs are big enough for about 4 refills, the sofas for a family of 16, the bathtub big enough to play baseball in. Clearly I need to study the menu a bit if I'm going to be living here for a while and they expect me to end up needing extra wide doors.

Tomorrow is my first day of school, so today during breakfast I decided to go meet some of my classmates.

"Kurt come on, the breakfast buffet is only open for another 1hour and a half, if we don't hurry all the sausages will be gone!" Burt exclaimed, banging on my closed bedroom door. I could practically here the pout in his voice.

"2 more minutes, I'm almost done." Today I was wearing my favourite pair of skinny jeans and unsurprisingly, my most 'snug' pair. They are navy blue and match my skin tone perfectly. I also had on a tight fitting grey short sleeved t-shirt with white suspenders to finish off the look. When I couldn't find my favourite converse I opted for my equally comfy, less stylish Vans. A quick spritz of hairspray on my meticulously styled hair and I was ready to go.

Walking down to the restaurant was very surreal. Each room we passed seemed to tell a different story; the noises, the smells, the countless grubby children playing outside and the sleep-deprived grumbling father trying to drag them back inside. I tried guessing the story for each room, inventing their names and reasons for being here. The weirdest one I came up with was a family of 12 or so, a father with 11 teens (I know weird right, but still) all singing and making up songs, their favourite drink cherry red slushies; guess my imagination has been running a little bit wild lately.

We quickly arrived at the restaurant, Paulo's, and joined the long queue of holiday makers, the sweet scent of just baked bread and croissants hitting our nostrils.

"Oh Kurt, that smells so good," Dad gushed, "I want a piece of everything!"

I rolled my eyes and replied firmly, "Now remember what the doctor said. We need to keep your heart healthy or you'll risk another heart attack,"

"Oh don't be such a buzz-kill," He teased, poking me, "Of course I remember, how about 2 sausages and a bowl of fruit, yeah?"

"Hmm...fine, but tomorrow I expect ALL fruit." I countered, poking him back.

After a breakfast that has no words to describe it, it was so good, Dad headed off to work where he was needed to help set a few things up. I decided this would be a good time to meet some people, maybe take a tour of the place and find the pool. I walked through the lobby to the candy counter where a beautiful girl was stood, no older than 15. She had the most smooth chocolate brown skin he had ever seen and although on the slightly bigger side, confidence that seemed to radiate off of her.

"Hey hun, haven't seen you around here before? What's your name?" She asked.

"Kurt, nice to meet you, I'm from Ohio; staying here for a year while my Dad works. You?"

"Mercedes, manning the candy counter since I was 12. I also live here, but took up the job to fund my expensive wardrobe,"

"Now that you mention it, is that Alexander McQueen?" I smiled.

"Wow," She looked taken aback," Yes, no one has ever noticed that before, do you read vogue?"

"Yes, did you see last months!" We talked easily for another hour, eating chocolate and trading stories, often forgetting that she was working and involuntarily ignoring the customers; screw them though, I just found my new best friend! I learnt a lot about her over that hour, like how she loved singing, especially Aretha Franklin, how not only did she attend this school but she was the same age as me and we even traded phone numbers. I didn't neglect to mention I was gay but this didn't seem to bother her, thankfully. Cedes' (Even got a nickname for her ;) is gonna show me around school tomorrow - can't wait!

Just after 12 I decided to leave her to get on and head back to the room to do some Facebooking. Whilst it's not the most productive use of my time, Facebook does what is says on the tin and helps me keep in touch with my old McKinley Friends.

On the way up to our room though, I took a wrong turn and ended up on a foreign corridor, every hall looking the same. I kept walking looking hopefully in every direction for a lift only to find a large marble staircase leading down to a small meeting area. The stairs looked slightly out of place considering that everything else here was wood, but still very beautiful and ornate. With no other options I proceeded down the stairs.

Coming in the other direction however, was (cue fangirling) like the most gorgeous boy in the world, dark brown curls, chiselled features, tanned skin, slightly on the short side - perfect. He seemed to know where he was going so I took the opportunity to find out where I was (and if I'm honest it was just an excuse to talk to him XD)

"Excuse me, uh, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," I inquired, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm Blaine," He replied, his voice deep and melodic as he reached out and shook my hand.

"Kurt," I smiled, "Um, do you know where a lift is or something I'm a bit lost,"

"Yeah sure, it's just down the corridor, first left," He pointed.

"That's great, thanks!"

"Sure anytime, I'll see you around,"

"Ok bye." Not even kidding as soon as I was in the lift, I actually swooned. Jesus, just thinking about him makes me feel all girlish and screamy (even a word?).

I need to lie down.


End file.
